


Mistaken Identi-date

by drwhorose



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: AU, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhorose/pseuds/drwhorose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jared's waiting for a Grindr date in the same coffee shop where Richard's supposed to have an informal networking chat with a Hooli recruiter. They both think the other's the person they're meeting." (Prompt from Silicon Valley Kink Meme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identi-date

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series AU

Jared waited patiently in the coffee shop for his date to arrive. He took another small sip of his frozen caramel macchiato and listened to the small talk around him. He had been internally debating as to whether or not he should buy coffee before his date arrived. He did not want to seem rude or impatient by already having a cup in his hand, but on the other hand he did not want to break protocol with the coffee shop by loitering at a table that was available to patrons only, even if most of the patrons typically ordered one drink and then sat with their laptops for hours, wearing headphones. Jared had decided that he had more of a relationship with the coffee shop than with the man he was going to meet for the first time today, thanks to Grindr, so he had ordered himself a drink.

Jared wondered what the man would look like, since his profile picture was of a ginger cat, and his details had been less specific than Jared had hoped...But it was rare that someone actually responded to him on Grindr, so he was more than pleased to be going on a date in a coffee shop. Jared took another tiny sip of coffee.

Richard scanned the coffee shop, trying to quickly determine which person would most likely be a Hooli recruiter that he was meeting for an interview today. He was already running a few minutes late, which was not his style, and he did not want to look like a lost lamb desperately seeking its mother.

His eyes settled on a tall, pale man, who seemed to be confidently sipping a frozen coffee. He was alone, and he was the only person in the shop not using a phone or laptop. 

"Uh, hi." Richard went to shake Jared's hand before taking a seat.

Jared smiled. "Well, hello." He was delighted to meet his date, who was even more handsome than Jared could have imagined. "Let me get you a coffee, or do you prefer tea?"

Jared stood up, and Richard noted that he was taller than he had realized, making him feel slightly more intimidated for the Hooli interview.

"Um, yeah, I like coffee. Vanilla latte." Richard regretted his choice instantly, thinking it would not seem exciting enough to a Hooli recruiter.

"Great choice." Jared smiled earnestly. "I shall return."

Jared felt his heart skip a beat just thinking about this seemingly sweet and nervous man. He had nice eyes, and Jared wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through his slightly messy hair. 

Richard took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, like he learned to do at yoga class. This Hooli guy didn't seem so bad. He was even buying him a latte. Maybe his resume had truly been impressive.

Jared returned with a rather large vanilla latte. "One vanilla latte for the gentleman." He grinned.

Richard took the warm paper cup and nodded in appreciation. "Uh, thanks. So should I talk first, or do you have questions for me?"

Jared took a larger sip of iced coffee. "I'm all ears." He smiled at Richard reassuringly, wishing he wasn't so nervous, but finding it endearing all the same.

"Technology is my life. I live for code and, uh, creating new things, and being innovative, and-" 

Jared nodded as Richard spoke. "How about you as a person, what are your interests?"

"Um, ok, I, well, I started doing yoga, and I like it so far, and I read Marvel comic books, and I like playing video games, when I have time to play them."

Jared smiled. "I've always wanted to try yoga, but I feel a little too tall for it." 

"Well, you end up bending a lot, so I don't think it would matter." Richard hoped he was being amiable. "Anything else I can tell you?"

"Sure, uh, do you want to go for a walk while we talk? I've gotten a sudden burst of energy from this caffeine." Jared felt his hands were shaking slightly, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the coffee or the man seated across from him.

"Yeah. Ok." Richard was slightly puzzled, but he had heard rumors that some of the recruiters tried to be creative with the interview process.

Jared held the door open for Richard and noted a hint of cologne on the shorter man. He smelled heavenly to Jared.

"I wanted to tell you my main goals." Richard began as they walked around the neighborhood of shops and restaurants. 

"I'm listening." Jared smiled. It seemed like this man really wanted to impress him, which was a new concept for Jared. And he was dressed so nicely, in a blue button down shirt and dark jeans. Jared found himself becoming more attracted to him as each minute passed. 

"I really want to make a difference with my skills, you know, I want to do something really incredible that would change the world or at least make it better. Making a lot of money would be a bonus."

"That is so moving." Jared responded genuinely. "I hope you get all that you desire."

"Well, that's why I want to work at Hooli."

"Cool! I work at Hooli." Jared's face lit up.

Richard began to feel very confused and he began to talk slowly. "I know...that's why you're interviewing me..." Richard wondered if he was being tested, but he did not want to be rude to the recruiter.

"Oh." Jared's face fell while his hopes of kissing this man's lovely pink lips at the end of the date were dashed. "You were at the coffee shop to meet a Hooli recruiter." 

Richard cocked his head to one side. "Wait. You're not a Hooli recruiter?" 

Jared shook his head. "No, I deal with organizational issues and human resources, but I'm not a recruiter."

"Then I missed my interview. Shit!" Richard realized.

Jared was quiet, trying his very best to hide his disappointment that this intelligent, sweet, nervous, and adorable man was not his date. 

"Wait, who were you meeting today?" Richard thought aloud, the wheels starting to turn in his mind.

Jared shook his head. "It's not important. I'm sorry you missed your actual interview."

"Can you just tell me?" Richard asked anxiously.

"Please don't be upset or offended, but I was waiting for a man I met on Grindr." Jared answered quietly, his gaze fixed on the sidewalk below him.

"Oh." Richard swallowed hard. 

"But there is no reason for this to be a total wash," Jared offered. "I would be more than happy to speak to the Hooli recruiter on your behalf. I know Gavin would love to have someone like you."

"Wait, you know Gavin Belson?" Richard was excited.

"Well, I have had several interactions with Gavin, but I don't know him very well." Jared explained. "But I do know Troy the recruiter, and he is a very understanding guy."

Richard looked at his phone. "I have five missed calls. And a few texts from Troy. Shit. He was at the other coffee shop next to the coffee shop we were in."

"No need to worry, I can explain to Troy that you saw my Hooli badge and thought I was the recruiter." Jared assured.

"But you weren't wearing a Hooli badge." Richard felt confused again.

Jared smiled. "Troy doesn't know that." 

"Oh, uh, thanks." Richard cleared his throat. "What's your name?"

"Jared Dunn." He extended his hand.

"Richard Hendricks." He shook Jared's cold, large hand firmly. "Sorry that you got stood up."

"No worries, Richard. This mistaken identi-date was better than most of my actual dates."

Richard laughed nervously. This guy Jared was strange, but he had the kindest and bluest eyes Richard had ever seen.

"The last guy I met up with wanted me to take him to his apartment to 'anal probe' him, because I looked like an alien he had dreamt about in high school." Jared shuddered.

Richard's eyes widened.

"I said no, of course. I told him no anal probing until we reach the 'I love you' stage." Jared chuckled to himself. "We never did reach that stage." 

Richard nodded shyly. "Well, uh, I gotta go. Thanks for the coffee. And thank you for the Hooli hookup. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Jared put a hand over his heart. "It's my pleasure, Richard." 

Richard waved goodbye awkwardly, and turned on his Uber app as he headed down the street. Jared tossed his cardboard cup into the recycling bin. He did not believe in wishes, but he had made a silent wish when he had tossed the cup, a wish that perhaps Richard had enjoyed himself today, that maybe one day he would give Jared the pleasure of going on an actual date, and that one day they would change the world or at least make it better. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story to fill [this prompt](http://siliconvalleykink.dreamwidth.org/1066.html?thread=1322#cmt1322) on the [Silicon Valley Kink Meme](http://siliconvalleykink.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
